


Draggin' My Heart Around

by themistrollsin



Series: Ballad of Dean and Renee [21]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 11:27:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7047772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themistrollsin/pseuds/themistrollsin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Renee and Dean are in a band together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Draggin' My Heart Around

Renee steps up to the microphone as the band begins their next song.  She hates that they’re going ahead with this song.  If she had it her way, they wouldn’t be doing it.  But the crowd that gathered at their small concerts apparently enjoyed it.  Of course, up until recently, Renee enjoyed it.  But that was before her breakup with Dean… it wasn’t a good breakup either.  What breakup is good, though?  This one, however, took the cake.  How they’ve managed to keep the band together is beyond her.  She’s been lucky enough to avoid him for the most part; and she’s sure he’s avoiding her as well.

 

It was more than the breakup, however.  It was everything the led up to the breakup.  Renee should have never let it go as far as it did, but she’d fallen for him.

 

_Baby, you'll come knockin' on my front door_

_Same old line you used to use before_

_I said, "Ya, well what am I supposed to do"_

_I didn't know what I was getting into_

_So you've had a little trouble in town_

_Now you're keeping some demons down_

_Stop draggin' my, stop draggin' my_

_Stop draggin' my heart around_

 

Renee looks over at Dean as she begins to sing before looking out toward the crowd.  This song has definitely hit home throughout their entire relationship.  There had been many times when Dean would show up at her door after a night of drinking that usually ended up with him getting into trouble with the bartender at whichever bar he was at.  Which is when he always ended up at her door.

 

She’s not completely innocent in the matter.  She let him continue to come to her place and sleep off whatever he was doing.  She should have tried to help him.  And she did in the beginning.  She begged him to get help.  She begged him to stop drinking.  She begged him to talk to her about what was going on.  If he didn’t want to talk to her, she begged him to find someone he could talk to.  Instead he continued to drink and start fights. 

 

She had tried to get him to tell her about everything that caused him to drink the way he did.  But he never would.  He would simply bottle everything up.  Not that she’d been too surprised by that fact.  Dean has never been known to open up to anyone.  _Why should he?_ That’s what he always asked Renee. 

 

Renee takes a step back from the microphone as Dean goes into his lead on the guitar.  She looks over at him, hating how things are between them now.  She still loves him, but it wasn’t enough anymore.  There were things that needed to change.

 

_It's hard to think about what you've wanted_

_It's hard to think about what you've lost_

_This doesn't have to be the big get even_

_This doesn't have to be anything at all_

_I know you really want to tell me goodbye_

_I know you really want to be your own girl_

_Baby, you could never look me in the eye_

_Yeah, you buckle with the weight of the words_

_Stop draggin' my, stop draggin' my_

_Stop draggin' my heart around_

 

Renee knows that Dean didn’t have an easy childhood.  There had to be something that would help him move past it though.  Instead he continued to use that as an excuse as to why he was the way he was.  She tried to understand some of his habits, but in the end she couldn’t do it anymore. 

 

Dean always had to have the last word when he got into it with someone.  By last word, it usually meant punch.  That was something that Renee had always hated; everything turned into a physical fight.  He never laid a hand on her, she wouldn’t tolerate that at all.  But he had no qualms about hitting someone else.

 

Renee takes a step back as she watches Dean move to the microphone.  What surprises her is the fact that he looks directly at her instead of at the crowd.  She frowns a little at the look on his face.  It’s something new, a look she’s never seen before.  He looks defeated.  She moves back to her microphone, joining Dean in the chorus. 

 

Renee wants it to be different.  She wants Dean to take control of his actions and his life.  But she can’t continue to be let down.  She can’t continue to let Dean break her heart.

 

_'Cause people runnin' 'round loose in the world_

_Ain't got nothin' better to do_

_Make a meal of some bright eyed kid_

_You need someone lookin' after you_

_I know you really want to tell me goodbye_

_I know you really want to be your own girl_

_Baby, you could never look me in the eye_

_Yeah, you buckle with the weight of the words_

_Stop draggin' my, stop draggin' my_

_Stop draggin' my heart around_

 

After the show ends and they have everything packed up, the band gathers around each other outside.  It’s a ritual they’ve done since they first began playing together.  Renee glances across the small circle at Dean who’s staring down at his feet.

 

“Great job everyone,” Roman says.  “Another successful show.  Now let’s all go home and have a good night sleep.”

 

Renee isn’t surprised when Dean walks away immediately.  Roman squeezes her shoulder before walking after his best friend.  Renee waves at the other guys as she makes her way to her car.  At least it was a successful night on stage.

 

It’s been hours since she’s been in bed and she can’t sleep.  Of course she can’t, she’s too busy wondering what kind of trouble Dean is getting himself into.  She covers her face with her extra pillow and screams.  Once she’s finished, she sits up.  If only she could stop thinking about him.  He didn’t make that easy; neither did she for that matter. 

 

As she’s climbing out of bed to go to the kitchen for something to drink, the doorbell rings.  She frowns as she looks at the clock.  There’s no doubt about who’s here.  She lets out a heavy breath as she makes her way to her front door. 

 

“Dean,” she says after pulling the door open.  She expects to find him drunk and battered, but he looks like he did when he left the show tonight.

 

“I need help,” Dean says.

 

Renee watches him for a moment.  He’s never told anyone that he needs help.  If he didn’t want it, he wouldn’t be here.  And the tears in his eyes makes her know he needs it now.  She opens the door the rest of the way.

 

“You have it,” Renee says.

 

_Stop draggin' my heart around_

_Stop draggin' my heart around_

_Stop draggin' my heart around_

_Stop draggin' my heart around_


End file.
